


And I'm no Prince

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami has found out everything she'd ever believed about herself was a lie, and she feels like less than a piece of muck at the bottom of a fisherman's boot.  Lucky for her, a wandering Miki is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm no Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts), [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Miki Kaoru had been walking around the campus with no destination in mind; sometimes when he was lost in thought, he became lost in space as well. “Why?” He heard a soft voice whimper. “Why did this happen to me?” Miki looked around and there he saw her by a tree, Nanami Kiryuu. She sitting down with her knees drawn up to her chest. “I never did anything bad to any…oh, who am I kidding!?”

“Miss Nanami?” He approached, but it didn’t look like she noticed him.

“I’m awful and terrible and just plain horrible, everything about me is wrong and I can’t do anything right and I’m no one, no one at all!”

“Miss Nanami!” Miki raised his voice. She looked at him, her eyes were puffy from her tears. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have raised my voice.”

“Oh, it’s you Miki.” She sniffled. “You heard all that didn’t you? Just another thing I’ve done wrong, but what else can you expect from a filthy commoner like me whose even lower than an insect?”

Miki sat down beside Nanami. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re talking about Miss Nanami. Would you like to talk about it?”

“I may as well; I’m sure everyone in the whole school will find out before long.” She let out a shuddering sigh. “I’m not Touga’s sweet little sister, I’m just some girl that the Kiryuus adopted because they wanted someone to complete the family photos, that’s all. All this time I’ve been so high and mighty because I had Kiryuu blood in me, I shared my blood with my brother; it made me feel like I was his princess, but it was all a lie, and I couldn’t surpass it.”

Miki took it all in. He let his stopwatch count on and on. “Miss Nanami.” Click. “Maybe you aren’t a princess, but I’m no prince myself.”

“Of you most certainly are Miki! You are sweet and kind and so thoughtful and cute and…”

“And I’ve been an absolutely horrible big brother.” Miki’s blunt statement silenced Nanami. “I don’t even know that I’m any better than Touga in that regard, and even setting that aside, everything about what we do in the Student Council and the dueling games, its overwhelming; every time I think I’ve convinced myself that I know what I’m doing and what I want, it’s all come crashing down around me.” Miki smiled. “So really, I don’t think that we’re as different as you think Miss Nanami.”

“Miki…” She grabbed his hands. “You really think that I’m like you? That even if we aren’t a princess and a prince, that we’re still…something?”

“I do think that Miss Nanami.” He nodded at her. “I’m still figuring it out, and I think that Miss Utena might be the key to figuring it all out.”

“Oh, forget about her Miki.” Nanami said. “What’s important is that you are the one who found me when I needed you most.”

“Um, yes, of course Miss Nanami.” Miki blushed, Nanami still held his hands. “Um, Miss Nanami.”

“Oh, of course!” Nanami let go and stood back up. “Even if I’m not a princess, I can’t just do something like that.”

“Even if I’m not a prince, I appreciate it.” Miki said. He stood up with her. “If you want to talk again, let me know.”

“If I need to, I will.” Nanami said. She turned and walked away, her heart beating a little faster in a new way.

Miki walked away, and his heart beat to a tune he’d never heard before, yet felt familiar somehow.


End file.
